Ciel Phantomhive/Image Gallery
Manga Volume 6.png|Ciel on the cover of Volume 6. Volume 6 alternate cover.png|Ciel, on the alternate cover of Volume 6. Volume 18.png|Ciel, on the cover of Volume 18. Volume 18 alternate cover.png|Ciel, on the alternate cover of Volume 18. Chapter 1.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 1. Chapter 2.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 2. Chapter 3.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 3. Chapter 6.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 6. Chapter 8.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 8. Chapter 9.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 9. Chapter 10.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 10. Chapter 13.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 13. Chapter 14.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 14. Chapter 15.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 15. Chapter 16.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 16. Chapter 18.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 18. Chapter 19.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 19. Chapter 21.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 21. Chapter 24.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 24. Chapter 25.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 25. Chapter 34.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 34. Chapter 36.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 36. Chapter 37.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 37. Chapter 38.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 38. Chapter 40.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 40. Chapter 43.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 43. Chapter 45.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 45. Chapter 46.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 46. Chapter 50.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 50. Chapter 51.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 51. Chapter 53.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 53. Chapter 57.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 57. Chapter 60.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 60. Chapter 62.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 62. Chapter 63.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 63. Chapter 64.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 64. Chapter 65.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 65. Chapter 66.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 66. Chapter 67.PNG|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 67. Chapter 69.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 69. Chapter 70.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 70. Chapter 74.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 74. Chapter 75.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 75. Chapter 76.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 76. Chapter 78.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 78. Chapter 79.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 79. Chapter 81.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 81. Chapter 82.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 82. Chapter 85.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 85. Chapter 86.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 86. Chapter 87.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 87. Chapter 89.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 89. Chapter 90.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 90. Chapter 93.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 93. Chapter 94.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 94. Chapter 96.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 96. Chapter 96.5.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 96.5. Chapter 98.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 98. Chapter 100.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 100. Chapter 101.5.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 101.5. Chapter 105.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 105. Chapter 107.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 107. Chapter 107.5.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 107.5. Chapter 108.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 108. Chapter 109.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 109. Ch114.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 114. Chapter 120.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 120. Chapter 121.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 121. Chapter 122.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 122. Chapter 123.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 123. Chapter 124.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 124. Chapter 125.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 125. Chapter 131.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 131. Chapter 132.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 132. Chapter 133.png|Ciel, on the cover of Chapter 133. Volume 1 back.png|Ciel, on the back of Volume 1. Volume 7 back cover.PNG|Ciel, on the back of Volume 7. Backcover8.PNG|Ciel, on the back of Volume 8. Backcover9.PNG|Ciel, on the back of Volume 9. Volume 10 back cover.png|Ciel, on the back of Volume 10. Back12.png|Ciel, on the back of Volume 12. Back 14.png|Ciel, on the back of Volume 14. Back 15.png|Ciel, on the back of Volume 15. Back 16.png|Ciel, on the back of Volume 16. Volume 17 back cover.png|Ciel, on the back of Volume 17. Volume 18 back cover.png|Ciel, on the back of Volume 18. Volume 25 back cover.png|Ciel, on the back of Volume 25. Kuroshitsuji 01.png|Ciel, on the color page of Volume 1. Inside 02.png|Ciel, on the color page of Volume 2. Kuro SecondCover3.png|Ciel, on the color page of Volume 3. Kuro SecondCover4.png|Ciel, on the color page of Volume 4. KuroV5.png|Ciel, on the color page of Volume 5. Volume 6 inside cover.png|Ciel, on the color page of Volume 6. Volume 7 inside cover.png|Ciel, on the color page of Volume 7. Volume 8 inside cover.png|Ciel, on the color page of Volume 8. KuroV9.png|Ciel, on the color page of Volume 9. Volume 10 inside cover.png|Ciel, on the color page of Volume 10. Volume 11 inside cover.png|Ciel, on the color page of Volume 11. Inside12.png|Ciel, on the color page of Volume 12. Inside13.png|Ciel, on the color page of Volume 13. Inside 14.png|Ciel, on the color page of Volume 14. Inside 15.png|Ciel, on the color page of Volume 15. Inside 16.png|Ciel, on the color page of Volume 16. Volume 17 inside cover.png|Ciel, on the color page of Volume 17. Inside Cover of Volume 18.png|Ciel, on the color page of Volume 18. Volume 19 inside cover.png|Ciel, on the color page of Volume 19. Volume 20 inside cover.png|Ciel, on the color page of Volume 20. Volume 21 inside cover.png|Ciel, on the color page of Volume 21. Volume 22 inside cover.png|Ciel, on the color page of Volume 22. Extras2.png|Ciel, in the extras of Volume 2. Volume4Back.png|Ciel, in the extras of Volume 4. Volume5Back.png|Ciel, in the extras of Volume 5. A page inside Volume 6.png|Ciel, in the extras of Volume 6. A page inside Volume 7.png|Ciel, in the extras of Volume 7. Volume 8 extra.png|Ciel, in the extras of Volume 8. Volume 9 extras.png|Ciel, in the extras of Volume 9. A page inside Volume 10.png|Ciel, in the extras of Volume 10. Extras12.png|Ciel, in the extras of Volume 12. Extras13.png|Ciel, in the extras of Volume 13. Extras 14.png|Ciel, in the extras of Volume 14. Extras 15.png|Ciel, in the extras of Volume 15. A page inside Volume 16.png|Ciel, in the extras of Volume 16. A page inside Volume 18.png|Ciel, in the extras of Volume 18. A page inside Volume 19.png|Ciel, in the extras of Volume 19. A page inside volume 20.png|Ciel, in the extras of Volume 20. A page inside volume 21.png|Ciel, in the extras of Volume 21. A page inside Volume 24.png|Ciel, in the extras of Volume 24. October 2012.png|Ciel, on the cover of Monthly GFantasy, Issue 11 of 2012. Kelvin Meets Vincent and Ciel.png|Baron Kelvin meets Vincent Phantomhive and Ciel, in the past. Ch132 Elizabeth.png|Ciel and Elizabeth Midford. Ch132 Twins.png|Ciel and "Ciel". Ch132 Phantomhive Estate.png|The Phantomhive estate. Chapter 31 scene.png|Ciel pulls a gun on Kelvin. Ciel Shoots Kelvin.png|Ciel shoots Kelvin. Ciel tells Sebastian he is a human being.png|Ciel tells Sebastian Michaelis that he is a human. Tanaka Suppresses Karl's Attack.png|Ciel looks on as Tanaka suppresses Karl Woodley's attack. Ciel Talks to Snake.png|Ciel tells Snake that he does not mind that he looks different. Bizarre Dolls Pursue Ciel Elizabeth and Snake.png|The Bizarre Dolls pursue Ciel, Elizabeth Midford and Snake. Ch63 Ciel turns his back.png|In Sebastian's flashback, Ciel turns his back. Ch63 Sebastian bows to Ciel.png|In Sebastian's flashback, he bows to Ciel. Ch65 Sebastian vs. Bizarre Dolls.png|Ciel orders Sebastian to obliterate the remaining Bizarre Dolls. Ciel is Appointed as Clayton's Fag.png|Ciel is appointed as Clayton's Fag. Ch 72 Gregory grimaces.png|Ciel attempts and failed at a conversation with Gregory Violet. 3rd Art Room.png|Ciel meets up in the third art room with Maurice Cole. McMillan Offers Help.png|McMillan offers help to Ciel. Ciel Contemplates About Maurice.png|Ciel contemplates about Maurice. Ch82 Ciel Shocked by Undertaker.png|Ciel is shocked by Undertaker. Ch86 Ciel plans to visit Diedrich.png|Ciel plans to visit Diedrich. Werewolves' Forest.png|Ciel, Sebastian and the rest of the Phantomhive household servants travel through the Werewolves' Forest. Village in the Werewolves' Forest.png|Ciel, Sebastian and the rest of the Phantomhive household servants discover a village within the Werewolves' Forest. Ch89 Sieglinde falls back on the bed.png|Sieglinde Sullivan falls back on Ciel's bed. Ch89 Ciel and Sieglinde.png|Ciel and Sieglinde stop arguing. Ch89 Cursed Ciel.png|Ciel is affected with the curse. Ch90 Sebastian and Ciel in a large pot.png Ch92 The different sides of Ciel.png Ciel Ch 95.png|Ciel reaches out from his mental cage. Ch95 Ciel kicks Sebastian.png|Ciel kicks Sebastian. Ch96 Sieglinde's imagination.png|Ciel in Sieglinde's imagination. Ch103 Hilde Is Killed.png|Ciel watches as Sebastian kills Hilde Dickhaut. Ch107.5 Ciel Sebastian Snake and Finnian.png Ch107.5 The demon six except for Vincent.png Ch112 Sebastian singing.png|The Earl, Shocked. Ch114 Sebastian and Ciel.png Ch114 Sebastian and Ciel horrified.png Ch115 Ciel and Sebastian.png Ch119 The Funtom Five with Ciel and Sebastian.png Ch119 F5 Training.png Ch120 Ciel's memories part 1.png Ch120 Ciel's memories part 2.png Ch120 Ciel and Sebastian.png Ch121 Ciel, Sebastian, and the Funtom Five.png Ch122 Ciel and Sebastian.png Ch125 The music hall under construction.png|Ciel and Sebastian standing in front of the second Sphere Music Hall. Ch125 Francis and Edward.png|Ciel watches Edward Midford getting hauled away by his mother. Ch128 Soma hits Ciel.png|Ciel gets hit by Soma. Ch128 Ciel grieving.png|Ciel, grieving. Ch128 Who stole the candy from my tummy.png|"Who stole the candy from my tummy?" Ch128 Ciel's reaction to the words.png|Ciel's reaction. Ch128 Ciel alarmed.png Ch128 Ciel in shock.png Ch129 Our!Ciel.png|Ciel, shocked upon seeing "Ciel Phantomhive". Ch129 Two Ciels.png|Reunion. Ch129 Ciel shocked.png Ch130 Twins.png|Newborn Ciel and "Ciel Phantomhive". Ch130 Two Ciels.png|The twins. Ch131 Twins.png|The photography. Ch131 Family.png|Happy days. Ch133 Vincent and Rachel.png Ch133 Easter.png|Ciel and his family on Easter. Ch133 Twins.png Ch133 Concerned Twins.png Anime Ciel Opening.png|Ciel in the first opening of Season 2. Ciel's right eye.png|Ciel's right eye where it holds his contract seal with Sebastian. Azzurro intimidated.png|Ciel, kidnapped by Azzurro Vanel Azzurro Threatens Ciel.png|Ciel is threatened by Azzurro. BoC Ciel 2.png BoC Ciel.png BoC Smile.png BoM Ciel.png BotA Ciel and Sebastian.png BotA Ciel.png BotA After the decoration.png Category:Images